Pokemon the first fanfic: Misty Strikes back!
by Sage of Darkness
Summary: Guys can be so insensitive. When Ash shows no sympathy for Misty on Valentine's day, she exacts her revenge!


_Disclaimer: Pokemon, Misty, Ash, and just about anything else you recognise belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak. This story is created for Entertainment purposes only and no commercial profit is being made through the use of these characters._  
  
**Pokemon: The first Fan-fic****  
****Misty Strikes Back**  
  
Sun, 13th Feb 8:30pm Ash's campsite  
  
Narrator: Misty, Ash and Brock are sitting around a campfire in the woods. Once again, they are lost. This time though, something is different. Misty isn't angry at all. Indeed, she seems almost happy. What could she be so happy about?  
  
Ash; Hey Misty, What are you so happy about?  
  
Misty looks surprised.  
  
Misty: Don't you know what day tommorow is?  
  
The two boys look confused.  
  
Brock: Monday?  
  
Ash: I though it was Saturday.  
  
Brock: Maybe it's Friday  
  
Ash: No, I'm pretty sure it's Tuesday.  
  
Brock: but you said Saturday!  
  
Ash: no I didn't! I think I would know what I said!  
  
Brock: Oh yeah?  
  
Misty: YOUR'RE BOTH WRONG YOU STUPID IDIOTS!  
  
Ash: What day is it then?  
  
Misty: IT'S VALENTINES DAY!  
  
Ash & Brock: Oh.  
  
Ash: Why does that make you happy, Misty? It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything.  
  
Misty's face swells red with anger.  
  
Misty: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!  
  
She storms off into the woods.  
  
Ash: I wonder what that was all about.  
  
Brock: Should we go after her?  
  
Ash: Nah, I'm too tired. Let's go to bed.  
  
Brock: Okay.  
  
Unknown to them, a pair of eyes has being watching them. The creature swiftly follows Misty into the woods.  
  
Narrator: As the two boys fall asleep, Who knows where Misty has gone? Maybe she-  
  
Ash: Hey, Narrator! Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!  
  
Narrator: Sorry.  
  
Mon, 14th Feb 10:00am Ash's campsite  
  
Narrator: Early the next morning Misty has returned to the campsite and has found that Ash and Brock are nowhere to be seen.  
  
Misty walks in.  
  
Misty: Hello? Guys? Is anyone here?  
  
Suddenly she spots something on her sleeping bag. She goes and picks it up. It is a letter.  
  
Misty: I wonder who this is from?  
  
She unfolds it and starts reading it. After a while she starts blushing at the words.  
  
Ash and Brock enter.  
  
Brock: Hey look! Misty's back.  
  
Ash: I wonder what she's reading.  
  
Brock: Hey Misty! What are you reading?  
  
Misty looks over at them and blushes more when she sees Ash.  
  
Misty: I always knew you felt that way Ash! So do I!  
  
Ash: (Whispers) What the hell is she talking about?  
  
Brock: (Whispers) I was going to ask you the same question.  
  
Misty looks like she's crazy.  
  
Misty: Kiss me!  
  
She starts chasing after Ash, dropping the letter.  
  
Ash: Waaaahh!  
  
They both run into the woods.  
  
Meanwhile, Brock picks up the letter and starts reading it. He raises his eyebrows and reads some more.  
  
Brock: Ooh, somebody's in love!  
  
He pauses and looks confused.  
  
Brock: But it isn't signed...  
  
Before he can think about that Team Rocket enters.  
  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
  
James: And make it Double!  
  
Jessie: To protect the world from devistation,  
  
James: To unites all peoples within our nation,  
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Jessie: Jessie!  
  
James: James!  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
A cat jumps in front of them.  
  
Meowth: Meowth, Dat's right!  
  
Narrator: Oh no! It's Team Rocket!  
  
Brock: No duh.  
  
James: Hey, where's those two other twerps?  
  
Brock: Misty was chasing Ash because of this letter.  
  
James: Give me that!  
  
She snatches the letter away from Brock.  
  
Narrator: Oh No! Team Rocket have stolen the letter! How is Brock ever going to get it back?  
  
Brock turns to face the Narrator.  
  
Brock: Hey, It's just Misty's stupid love letter. Why would I want it back?  
  
Narrator: Umm, Well... Let's just get on with the story, okay?  
  
James: Ooh, Look at this bit!  
  
He clears his throat and starts to read it out loud.  
  
James: Dear Misty, My Darling, my one true love, your eyes are like the stars that twinkle above. I feel about you in a special way, It's time to tell you the truth because it's Valen-  
  
Jessie: Oh my god!  
  
Meowth, Brock and James: What?  
  
She pulls a letter out of her pocket.  
  
Jessie: I got this letter this morning. It's exactly the same!  
  
They check it and see that Jessie is telling the truth.  
  
Narrator: Isn't that odd? That's a really weird coincidence. I've never heard anything more weird in my life!  
  
They all turn and stare at the Narrator.  
  
Meowth: Who hired such a stupid Narrator? I could tell the story better if I was standing on my head and eating noodles with a knife in my toes!  
  
Narrator: Hey! It's not my fault that this script sucks.  
  
Author: Hey! You're going to pay for that now!  
  
The clouds above suddenly rumble with thunder.  
  
Narrator: No! No! I'm sorry! The script is....good...very, very, good. Yes.  
  
Author: Okay, but I'm warning you. Now continue the story. We're making everyone bored.  
  
The thunder goes away.  
  
James: Who's everyone?  
  
Author: Well, the people reading the story.  
  
James: This is a story?  
  
Jessie: Of course it is you stupid fool! Do you think I would really wear my hair like this if I didn't have to?  
  
Narrator: While they were arguing, Ash was having problems of his own.  
  
Misty: Oh Ash. Come out come out where ever you are.  
  
She waits and nothing happens.  
  
Misty: You can't hide forever, my love.  
  
Ash: My Love?  
  
Misty: Ah ha!  
  
She finds Ash hiding behind a nearby bush. the chase continues.  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, Team Rocket seem to have finished arguing. What are they going to do now?  
  
James: Good question. What can we do without the twerp and his Pikachu?  
  
They all stare blankly at each other.  
  
Meowth: We could play truth or dare.  
  
Brock: Okay!  
  
Jessie: Why are we still hanging around with you?  
  
Brock shruggs.  
  
James: Oh well. Jessie! truth or dare?  
  
Jessie: Truth!  
  
James: Uh... um... oh... I know! Where do you get all those mallets from?  
  
Jessie smashes him on the head with a mallet.  
  
James: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Jessie: Asking a stupid question! Now it's my turn! Brock, truth or dare?  
  
Brock: Dare!  
  
Jessie: Open your eyes!  
  
Brock looks shocked.  
  
Brock: Trust me, you don't want me to do that.  
  
Meowth: What's da matter? are ya chicken?  
  
Brock: No!  
  
Meowth, Jessie & James: THEN DO IT!!!  
  
Brock: Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
His eye lids slowly start to move...  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, Misty is gaining on Ash.  
  
Misty: You can run but you can't hide!  
  
She tackles him and he falls to the ground. She walks dangerously close.  
  
Ash: But Misty! you don't understand! I didn't write that letter!  
  
Misty looks confused.  
  
Misty: You didn't?  
  
Ash: No!  
  
Misty: Oh well.  
  
she leans forward and kisses him.  
  
Narrator: Back to Jessie and James...  
  
Meowth: Hey, don't forget Meowth!  
  
Narrator: Sorry, Back to Jessie, James AND Meowth (pauses) are you happy now?  
  
Meowth: Thrilled.  
  
Narrator: They are watching Brock open his eyes when a bloodcurling scream rang through the forest.  
  
Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppp!  
  
Brock: Hey, That sounded like Ash!  
  
He shuts his eyes completely.  
  
Brock: I better go check it out.  
  
He runs toward the direction of the noise. Jessie, James and Meowth follow.  
  
Mon, 14th Feb 12:30pm Forest Clearing  
  
Misty has Ash pinned to the ground and is kissing him wildly. Between kisses he screams for help, but no one seems to be coming.  
  
Ash: Misty! You've gone crazy!  
  
Misty: Yep. Crazy over you.  
  
Ash: Misty, you have to calm down!  
  
Misty: Never!  
  
The kissing continues. Misty is strong and Ash is unable to move. Team Rocket and Brock enter.  
  
Ash: Help me!  
  
Meowth looks at the two of them with disgust.  
  
Meowth: Well, Well, Well. I never tought I would see da day when ya askin' us for help.  
  
Ash: Please!  
  
Brock shakes his head.  
  
Brock: Ash, you have no idea how lucky you are.  
  
Ash: JUST DO SOMETHING!  
  
He gasps for air.  
  
Brock: Go! Geodude!  
  
Geodude leaps out of it's Pokeball.  
  
Geodude: Geee!  
  
Brock: Geodude! Get Misty away from Ash!  
  
Geodude wraps it's rocky arms around Misty and manages to throw her across the clearing. Misty stands up on four legs and snarls.  
  
Jessie: Okay, i can do this now! Go Arbok! Go Lickitung!  
  
Arbok: Chaaaaaaarbok!  
  
Lickitung: Lickiiiiiii!  
  
James: Go Weezing! Go Victribell!  
  
Weezing: Weeeeeeeeeeeezing!  
  
Victribell tries to eat James's head.  
  
James: Oof! Don't eat me, eat them!  
  
Jessie: Arbok! Wrap attack NOW!  
  
Misty is bound by Arboks coils, unable to move.  
  
Everyone else is staring in shock as Jessie battles Misty. Literally.  
  
Jessie: Lickitung! Lick that little twerp!  
  
Lickitung: Licki!  
  
It licks Misty, making her fall asleep.  
  
Jessie: Pokeball! Go!  
  
She throws the Pokeball. It hits Misty on the head, turning her into red light and sucking her inside. The ball flew back to Jessie.  
  
Everyone is speechless.  
  
James: You caught Misty!  
  
Jessie: I guess I did.  
  
Misty enters.  
  
All: MISTY!  
  
Misty: What? I heard all this noise so I thought I'd come and see what was going on. Why are you all staring at me like that?  
  
Brock: If Misty is there... What did Jessie catch?  
  
Jessie opens the pokeball. The red light swirls to form a... (Drum Roll)  
  
All: Ditto!  
  
Ditto: Ditto!  
  
Misty: What happened here? What did I miss?  
  
Ash: So you weren't really kissing me?  
  
Misty: Me kiss YOU? I wouldn't if my life depended on it!  
  
Brock: Yep, it's the real her.  
  
Narrator: Well, it looks like everything came out okay.  
  
Ash: What do you mean it came out okay? I made out with a Ditto and Team Rocket got a rare Pokemon!  
  
Narrator: Well, It all came out okay for Team Rocket.  
  
Meowth: There's just one more thing I don't understand. Who wrote da letters?  
  
They all look blankly at each other.  
  
Narrator: Well... um... I kinda-  
  
Misty: YOU!  
  
She chases the Narrator off into the woods.  
  
Meowth: Since the Narrator ain't here, I guess I have ta end this stoopid story.  
  
Author: WHAT DID YOU CALL MY STORY?  
  
Meowth: You heard me you big wuss.  
  
Author: THAT DOES IT!  
  
A sudden explosion blows Team Rocket from the ground.  
  
Team Rocket: It looks like we're blasting off again!  
  
Ash: So how are we going to end this thing now?  
  
Brock: Well, Ash, There are some things in life that you just can't explain. Like how can I see with out my eyes open. Why you have such a stupid hair cut and why the hell wasn't Pikachu in this fan fic? What ever the reasons, that's just the way things are.  
  
Ash: Brock, That isn't what I asked. And what's wrong with my haircut, anyway?  
  
Brock: Um, never mind.  
  
Ash: No really, what?  
  
Brock: Ok, we're running out of time here, so I'm going to end this now.  
  
Ash: Have you got something against my hair?  
  
Brock: The End.  
  
Ash: I'm not going to shut up until you tell me what's wrong with my hair!  
  
Ash is still talking when the picture goes into a corner and the words "To Be Continued..." Appear on the screen.  
  
Ash: No! It can't be over! Stop-  
  
The screen goes blank.  
  
The End. (For real this time)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_So, What did you think? Please give me some feedback!_


End file.
